gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Cordelia
A terrible waifu character who has no business being in Warriors when her inclusion directly harms Caeda and the Whitewings, far more interesting characters. Hell, even Hinoka has a better shot. Anyway, she has two defining character traits: perfection (such a good, relatable character who's given so much personality by such a trait) and her unrequited love for Chrom. In Awakening Cordelia isn't remotely important in Awakening. But then again, if she were, I suppose she'd be as unpopular as characters like Sumia, Flavia, Basilio, and Say'ri. The most popuplar characters in Awakening are the lords and the characters who get no real time in the story. Probably because the obligatory gimmicks aren't as forced, but to be fair, Flavia and Basilio aren't really as gimmicky as most of the cast and actually do some cool stuff (which is probably why they're unpopular, considering the people Awakening panders too) while Say'ri doesn't have a gimmick and is just boring to most. Anyway! Cordelia is a Ylissean Pegasus Knight who trained under Phila. She's also apparently best friends with Sumia, but we never really see that even in their support conversations, so who cares about that? Her backstory is that she was always so perfect that she was made fun of (both realistic and relatable), so now she has trouble being praised even though she still shoves her perfection everywhere. Survivor's guilt is also listed as one of her traits, but does that ever show up in anything? Reason she has survivor's guilt is because she's the only one of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights to not have been killed by Gangrel and Plegia. No real reason's given. That would've been some nice irony. She's so perfect that she's the only one who can survive the ambush. Nah. Why bother? That woud involve competent writing. Anyway, Phila orders her to stay with Chrom, which turns out to be the one thing that keeps her alive. And that's really it. It really doesn't affect the main plot at all, and it's not like you have a shortage of fliers or anything without her, but whatever. Her relationship with her daughter Severa is another story, but more on that below. Also, she gets a fanservice CG in the beach DLC because she's popular, but if you're still reading at this point even after all of the negative stuff said about Awakening, its writing, and Cordelia herself, you're probably not the kind of person the CG was made for. In Fates Cordelia, along with fellow mistakes Tharja and Gaius, proved so popular that she showed up as a pre-incarnation in Fates as Caeldori, a younger version who doesn't have the obsession with Chrom, survivor's guilt, perfection (because her father Subaki does, and he's much more insufferable about it), or stupid armor (more on that below as well). This makes her much better by default, but she's still held back by being a Fates child. Also, Chrom mistakes her for Cordelia in the Before Awakening DLC, and she gets all flustered, but her obsession doesn't spring out of it, so that's something. And at least it wasn't as bad as with Rhajat, who's basically just Tharja in a more sensible outfit. Asugi's the only one of the three who's an actual character, and he's so distanced from Gaius that he would've been better if he weren't Gaius. In Heroes Cordelia appears in Heroes as an alien Pegasus Knight with a pretty good default skill layout and as a bride who with the right layout is pretty much S+ tier. Bridelia also actually looks like Cordelia in a dress, as opposed to the alien in Cordelia's armor, but that's what happens when you hire a ton if different artists. Strange enough, Bridelia doesn't mention Chrom much at all, nor do the perfection or survivors guilt things come up, and she still feels like a character. Maybe if IS hadn't focused on gimmicks so much and just worked on actual traits and personalities instead, Cordelia's popularity would be warranted. In Warriors As mentioned above, she's in Warriors (which is also the reason for this page's existence). She was the first flier and lance user revealed. Fliers get routes that regular units can't take, and they're weak to archers. Just the usual stuff. There's nothing special about her, and there's still no reason for her to be in the game. Caeda, the Whitewings, and Hinoka are all better choices (this page will be updated if any of them is confirmed), and they're all better characters too. Hell, Sumia's far less popular and married to one gimmick that takes up all of her character, and she's still better written. Cordelia vs. Palla, Catria, and Faye Defenders of Cordelia like to cite that she's not the first or the last character with unrequited love as if that somehow makes her better. Let's look at the others involved here. *Palla has unrequited love for Abel, who marries Est after Shadow Dragon. When does this come up? Not in Shadow Dragon. Once in Gaiden and Echoes as a death quote. It's otherwise briefly alluded to in one conversation in Echoes. It comes up in one conversation in New Mystery. Just one. You know, the game with Abel and supports. And a death quote. That's it. Even her ending leaves it ambiguous with regards to whether it refers to Abel or Est. Palla's character otherwise is entirely separate from Abel. *Catria has unrequited love for Math, which is the more famous one between her and Palla. Which is even stranger since he comes up in her death quote in Mystery, and... one conversation with Est that doesn't even get as far as a name, and... that's it. No, seriously. Neither Whitewing is remotely comparable to Cordelia. *Faye goes in the opposite direction entirely and obsesses over Alm non-stop, to the point where she's been compared more to Tharja and Camilla. Which would make her worse about this than Cordelia, except for one thing: she's quite clearly written to satirize characters like Cordelia, Tharja, and Camilla. Just look at her dialogue. Her support with Silque conists solely of her wanting to talk about Alm and getting mad at Silque for not wanting to do that, and in one of her base conversations, she tells you that her parents are concerned because she only writes to them about Alm and nothing else. So she's over the top. But it doesn't end there. no one treats her as normal. In addition to Silque and her parents, as mentioned above, even Alm's weirded out by her at times. When he rejects her, she acknowledges that she knew it wasn't likely, and in her ending, even though she marries and has a family, she never gets over Alm, which ir portrayed as extremely unhealthy. Compare that to Cordelia, who still longs for Chrom even after getting married to the point that it negatively affects her own daughter, and it's pretty clear that Faye is meant to satirize her. I mean, come on. Don't try to deflect it. When it happened before, it was a trait, not a gimmick, and with Faye, the point was to make fun of and deconstruct characters like Cordelia. She's not remotely well-written. Her Armor Yes, this needs a section too, unfortunately. Cordelia was one of the characters who starte what's now the series' standard fanservice breastplate. She, Sumia, Cynthia, Kjelle, and to a lesser extent, Severa are all problematic, but Cordelia sticks out even more because she's the only Ylissean Pegasus Knight with it. Seriously, look at them. Phila's actually wearing practical armor, too. It's just stupid fanservice. It's apparently mentioned that she wars it because the one area she's not perfect in is chest size, which maybe would be one thing, except considering that Awakening's the game where you can marry everyone and with such fantastic, well-written, SFW characters as Nowi and Tharja, it's pretty clear that it's supposed to be fanservice pandering when she says that. And even so, that doesn't change that the breastplate is a hazard. For someone who's supposed to be so perfect, she has no self-awareness at all. Severa Severa's one of the worst characters in Awakening, but because of a combination of being a popular bad anime trope and almost being well-written, she became one of the most popular children and reappeared in Fates (not even as a reincarnation, it's the same character). See, Cordelia's obsession with Chrom got so bad that Sever felt that Cordelia didn't love her to the same extent. That, and Cordelia was so perfect that Severa had trouble matching her mother's legacy. Which is something that does happen in real life, so there's that. But it still doesn't exccuse Severa being horrible to everyone, and it just makes Cordelia a worse character because of of her worst traits negatively impacted someone else, and she was never seen as the bad guy for it. Even if perfection technically isn't a bad thing, the fact that Cordelia's so perfect that it's seen as a bad thing is just extremely terrible writing. Oh, but don't worry. There is one thing Severa's better than Cordelia at, and it totally isn't pandering! FE is a turn-based strategy series known for its difficulty, riveting plots, and complex characterization. Trivia *Cordelia's Japanese name is Tiamo. People were apparently mad about the localization change. It should be noted that the name Tiamo directly references her unrequited love for Chrom. These characters are all just completely gimmicky stereotypes, and Cordelia is one of the worst. *Even in her solo ending, she becomes a model Pegasus Knight for all future generations. She's just that perfect. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Waifus Category:Bullshit Waifus Category:Cancer Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:Mistakes